Insert Giant Suit of Armour Here
by gdouglas56
Summary: An ACMSES fic. Doug and Pete were sent in to retrieve a Sue warping the Iron Man fandom. The Protection Society was present, but they have got themselves a war with a far more powerful force......R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the ACMSES or the Ironman fandom. However, Doug and Terry (cameo) belongs to me. This is a reference to the Iron Man movie (2008) and has no relation to the comic storyline whatsoever.**

**Challenge for Society members: If anyone could guess the weapon on the tank used to blast Venice will be featured in my next fic.**

**A/N: This happened in between Ben's 'Insert Random Scream of Pain Here', the chapter when the 'mole' enters the Society. Since wizard2555555 got it right in the last challenge, Pete gets to join me in this fic.**

**Some definitions: Dakka- a huge amount of bullets**

* * *

(In an unknown world)

The desert wind started blowing powerfully. The sand lifted off from the peaks of the dunes. The sun was blaring above, threatening anyone or anything unprepared to dehydrate. Suddenly there was a blur that went past through the audiences' eyes, followed by an explosion. The blur stopped, revealing an extremely tired person. The person looked up, revealing his face. It was Neb, the Pro-Cliché and Mary Sue Protection Society member, wearing his tight leather suit. He panted and looked towards the dunes.

"Who the hell are they?! They have a freaking army after me!" thought Neb as he kept thinking about an escape plan. When he was being pursued, he had dropped his plothole generator, making his escape unavailable. He radioed in for help, hoping he would get away before they caught him.

A tank appeared from behind the dune. The tank looked similar to an M1 Abrams tank, but it had a polished white surface that covered its body, making it appear futuristic. The tank aimed and fired at Neb, forcing Neb to dive to one side. He landed not far from the decimated spot he was at, rolling on the ground and getting up. He looked again. This time, a blonde with a blue trench coat stood before him. The blonde clapped his hands once and touched the ground. The sand turned into a wave of sand, ploughing towards Neb. Neb couldn't react and was thrown away by the sheer force of the wave of sand. Landing with a heavy thud, he groaned in pain and couldn't get up. The blonde stood above him, looking down at his downed opponent. The blonde took out a file and opened it. He sat down next to the downed Neb and started reading it aloud.

"Neb, the counterpart for Ben of the Elimination Society. 6-foot-1, has a fetish for leather and has a muse named Yelrihs. So Neb, what brings you here to my author's world, especially in the most restricted area?" asked the blonde. Neb remained silent.

"I chased you all the way to the desert area and all I get is a silent treatment? I have my ways to make you talk….," said the blonde. He delivered a punch to Neb's spine; a punch that would be considered girly. But Neb wailed in pain.

"OWWW! Ok! Ok! I will talk!" responded Neb. The blonde lifted his eyebrow.

"I'm listening," said the blonde. Neb smirked and pointed at the blonde.

"Mess with nukes!" said Neb before rolling away. The blonde quickly looked up and saw the warhead coming down towards him. He clapped his hands and touched the ground; the sand burst out from the ground and formed a shield around him. The warhead exploded, sending a bright light in all directions, followed by a mushroom cloud. Neb managed to escape minutes after the explosion when Ekard came to pick him up.

After the debris had cleared off, the sand shield disintegrated, allowing the blonde to escape unharmed. The blonde huffed in disappointment and dusted off his coat. An APC headed towards the blonde and opened its doors at the back of the vehicle for the blonde to get in. After getting in, a soldier handed a headset to the blonde and the APC started moving.

"Explain why there is a mushroom cloud in the middle of the continent's desert, Terry?" asked the voice.

"The Pro-Cliché was snooping around here, Author. We don't know why but we're finding it out as we speak," replied Terry.

"Tell me as soon as possible," replied the Author before hanging up. A soldier handed out a file to Terry after he returned the headset.

"Sir, this report came from 'Cliffhanger Defense Technologies', about some stolen plans," said the soldier. Terry took the file and read its contents.

"No……"

* * *

Insert Society Theme Song Here

* * *

Doug remained calm as he stood in the middle of a bamboo forest; his eyes blindfolded and his sword drawn. He sensed his surroundings; its smell, its taste, its sound. Then he felt a presence and he reacted quickly. He lifted his sword up and deflected a few shuriken away from him. He regained composure. He turned his head to a side. He raised his sword and did a few slashes, blocking more shuriken heading his way. Then a stray shuriken hit his hand and made him lose his grip on his sword. More shuriken flew towards him. He reacted quickly, grabbing the shuriken and tossing it back to a direction. The shuriken embedded themselves into the bamboo shoots, trapping something not seen by the naked eye. The thing came out of its camouflage and appeared stuck to the bamboo shoots. It was Cristoph, with his shoulders and leg cloth pinned to the bamboo shoots. Doug slowly took his blindfold off and looked at Cristoph. Cristoph, with his hands free, clapped.

"Good. Now you're one step closer to being a ninja," said Cristoph.

"Well, it wasn't THAT hard, except for the 'guessing the right direction' part," replied Doug, removing the shuriken off Cristoph for him to get down.

"Maybe in return, you could teach me how to use the blow dart," replied Cristoph, shaking Doug's hand.

"Yes, you need to do some work on your aiming. Remember what happened last time?" said Doug. Cristoph nodded, remembering that embarrassing day he accidentally hit the Society leader and was held by the ear for an hour. They came out of the training room and found Tash waiting by the doorway.

"Tash, what a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Doug. Cristoph gulped. Tash gave an affirmative nod before she spoke.

"We've detected a Mary Sue in the Iron Man fandom. Not Black-listed, but I recommended you take a partner," said Tash.

"Sorry, Cristoph. Some other time," said Doug to Cristoph. Cristoph nodded and disappeared from view. Tash sweat dropped.

"Does he do that all the time?" asked Tash. Doug nodded. Tash sighed.

"So who are you taking in this time?" asked Tash as they both walked out of the training room and into the corridors.

"Is Drake around?" asked Doug. Tash shook her head and replied.

"No, he's out on a mission," replied Tash. "But we do have Pete…"

"Pete? Okay, ask him to meet me at my lab to pick me up. I need to prepare," replied Doug. Doug left, and Tash went to look for Pete.

* * *

Pete headed towards the Science Department of the Library to find Doug's lab. He read the metal plate on each door to make sure of the entrance of Doug's lab.

"Camille……….Charis………..Ah, there it is," said Pete as he stood before Doug's Chemistry lab. He knocked on the door and went in.

"Doug, I'm……" Pete got surprised as he saw Charis in his lab, working around on a device with a screwdriver. Charis looked up and smiled.

"Charis, you're here," replied the surprised Pete. He blushed a bit, remembering that day when the Society came together for a photo shoot, and he and Joe asked for a double date with Charis and her sister, Karissa. All they got was a slap from them.

"I'm working with Doug on a device, so I'll be here for a while," said Charis. The device sparked Pete's interest. With improvements that Doug made to the Copyrights and the Prohibitors, what on earth could Doug be doing this time that requires help from one of the Library's resident scientists?

Pete walked towards the work desk and looked at the device. It was actually a Plothole Generator ray gun, but outfitted with new circuit boards.

"It looks chunky at first, but once it passes testing, it will be neaten up," commented Charis, unknowingly shoved the screwdriver by accident and dropped it. She and Pete went down to pick the screwdriver, and their hands touched. Charis blushed a bit, taking her hand back and curling her fingers. Pete blushed as well, but he quickly hid his face behind his hair and picked up the screwdriver. They got up and Pete handed the screwdriver back to Charis.

"That must be the most clichéd love scene I've ever seen in my entire life," said a voice. Pete turned and saw Doug standing by another doorway in the lab, fully geared up with weapons and armour. Charis was red-faced.

"Where have you been?" asked Pete, stuttering a bit from the embarrassment, for a person had been observing their 'moment'. Doug stared at him awkwardly.

"Do I look like a Christmas tree to you?" asked Doug, pointing at all his gear. Charis giggled. Pete sighed.

"Okay, we've got to go," said Pete, leaving the room immediately. When the door closed, Doug asked a question.

"Got a name for it?" asked Doug. Charis looked at the device.

"Haven't got one yet. But the first thing to worry is to see whether it works," replied Charis. Doug nodded and left the lab.

* * *

In Stark Industries, Tony Stark was held captive by the Protection Society to develop and build the battlesuit from the stolen designs and the power core that would power the battlesuit.

"This will provide distraction while our new agent infiltrates the Society," said Neb, sitting down on a chair while he watches Tony Stark build the battlesuit. Ekard, being impatient, slammed his fist on the table, scaring the already afraid Tony Stark.

"How long are you going to take?!" exclaimed Ekard, causing Tony shrink into his chair.

"Cool it, Ekard. He's the great Tony Stark. It'll be done before the Society dogs come to sniff us out," said a feminine voice. They all looked up and saw the Sue. Her name was Venice, and her face showed half-Japanese, half-German, half-British, half-Italian, half- (sigh) American, half-Chinese, half-Vietnamese, half- (oh dear) Mongolian, half-Moroccan, half-Russian, half- Aiya! Everything-Lah! (Singlish/Manglish. Author too lazy to type…..) roots.

"Give me a few more minutes," said Tony Stark, stuttering in fear.

"Of course you will, Tony-dear," said the Sue, caressing his face. Tony moved her hands away.

"Why won't you love me?!" screeched the Sue, in a voice that sounded disturbingly like car tyres. Tony shuddered.

"Don't distract me with my work," said Tony, continuing with the battlesuit. The Sue pouted before looking at the two Protection Society agents.

"Thank you for pulling me out of that hellhole. I can't wait to get my hands on my author and kill her," said the Sue.

"Our pleasure," replied both the agents.

"It's done," announced Tony, with a clicking sound of the power cord into the socket. The suit became operational, ready for use.

"Thank you, dear. Now, put me in that armour," said the Sue and Tony Stark complied, possibly because of the gun pointed at his head by Neb. After suiting the Sue up, the Sue tested the suit, which proved to be quite flexible. Tony Stark stepped back and sat down as Neb indicated by waving his gun. The Sue was happy, and began walking out from the factory.

"Look at you, Tony Stark, the Iron Man. Couldn't even fight without his pitiful armour," said Neb, cocking his gun.

"What are you going to do? You promised you'd spare me!" exclaimed Tony. Neb showed his hands with his fingers crossed.

"Oops..," said Neb as he was about to pull the trigger. Gunshots were heard, and Neb's gun was shot off from his hand. Neb looked and saw Doug with a rifle and Pete in his Darkhopper suit, running towards them.

"The Society scum have arrived," said Neb, gritting his teeth.

"Pete, go after the Sue! I'll take care of Stark!" yelled Doug as he fired more rounds at the Protection Agents with his rifle. Pete nodded and raced towards the escaping Sue. Tony Stark crawled away from view. Neb and Ekard dodged the bullets and took cover.

"C'mon! You can hold Tony hostage but you can't face me? This is an insult!" challenged Doug. This really hit something in the two agents' heads. They came out of hiding and attacked Doug.

* * *

Pete raced to the parking lot where the Sue exited. The Sue turned around and looked at Pete. Pete formed a Guan Dao from his nanomites and raced towards the Sue. The Sue tried to open fire, but her Gatling gun was pushed off by Pete's Guan Dao. Pete lunged at her, but she dodged his spear. She gave Pete a punch, but he blocked it with his palms. He was thrown off into the air by the force of the punch and he rolled on the ground as he landed. He got up and was ready for another go but the Sue turned on her booster rockets and started to fly out.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I need to go and kill my author," said the Sue as she rocketed upwards. Since he couldn't fly, he could only think of shooting her down. He switched to his Lightdrake suit and formed laser guns on his hands.

* * *

Doug's aggressiveness with his sword moves proved too difficult for Ekard and Neb to follow through. They were getting cuts and slices and almost not a touch on Doug. The two agents looked at each other and decided to retreat. They jumped away and reached for the designs, hoping that they will one day build more to fight against the Society. But their hopes were dashed when Tony Stark, in his Iron Man, red-and-gold armour, appeared from behind and doused them with fire. The agents dodged, but the designs were not spared. The two agents cursed at Tony before disappearing into a plothole. When the plothole disappeared, Doug approached Tony.

"What were they doing here?" asked Doug.

"They forced me to create a battlesuit with designs from some other world or something," replied Tony, projecting the designs that he recorded onto a wall. Doug looked at it and recognized the language used.

"Nazerian language. Only used in our world for encryption. Where did you get this?" asked Doug.

"You tell me. They brought it here," replied Tony, making references to the agents. Doug inspected the writing.

"Surprisingly they thought they need your reactor to power that KIND of suit," commented Doug, almost laughing.

"Wha?" Tony Stark was confused. "But that suit was big."

"Yes, but it can be powered by a 12-volt nickel-cadmium battery as stated here," replied Doug, pointing at the encryption. Tony Stark nodded in agreement. Then Doug realized he was supposed to do something.

"Wait, I'm supposed to catch a Sue, am I? What am I doing?!" panicked Doug as he rushed outside. Tony just powered his suit and broke through the roof.

* * *

Doug reached outside and found Pete firing his laser guns at the escaping Sue.

"Pete! What are you doing?! Fly up and get her!" yelled Doug.

"I can't fly! Who says I can?!" yelled Pete. Doug slapped his forehead.

"We're so unprepared for this mission…..." commented Doug before running back into the factory. Pete looked up and saw the Sue was about to escape through a plothole when something intercepted her, knocking her down. It was Iron Man. Pete watched as the Sue and Tony fought in mid-air and crashed right next to him, sending a plume of smoke everywhere. Pete could only point his laser guns at the smoke and wait for it to clear off. He saw Iron Man was flung towards him, and he dodged the heavy metal suit.

Doug, who was running out of the factory with a missile launcher in his hands, was not so lucky. The iron suit crashed into Doug, sending him sprawling to the ground. Pete looked before getting up and pointing his guns at the Sue in a suit. The Sue appeared, and Pete set his guns all blazing. The lasers bounced off the battlesuit and did no damage. The Sue pointed her Gatling gun at Pete and began to fire. Pete could only hope to dodge all that dakka, but an explosion gave him chance to escape.

Doug, who got up from his crash with Iron Man, loaded another rocket and aimed at the smouldering spot. The battlesuit appeared out of the explosion and set the Gatling at Doug. Doug quickly activated an energy shield from a bracelet he was wearing on his left wrist and the bullets rattle the shield as if it were small stones hitting a window pane. The missile gained a lock-on; Doug fired the rocket and hit the Sue again, sending the battlesuit wobbling out of balance. Iron Man, who got up, launched a small warhead at the Sue's armour, detonating on impact. The Sue finally fell down, allowing the Society Agents and Iron Man to approach her.

"Quick, take her off from that armour!" exclaimed Doug, as Pete was the closest to her. Before Pete could take off her helmet, she grabbed his wrist and dangled him in the air like a doll. Doug quickly rushed and gave a punch to the Sue's head with his fist.

Bad mistake…..

**THUNK!**

"Owww!" screamed Doug as he staggered back and shook his hand to dissipate the pain. The Sue stared in surprise. Pete was still struggling to get free. Iron Man unnoticeably crept to the Sue's back and pulled out her helmet. It was a beautiful face that any Society Agent would beg to have a crack at.

"Doug!" yelled Pete. Doug recovered and delivered a strong punch to the face, sending the Sue tumbling down again and letting go of Pete. But she recovered, suddenly jumping 20 feet away from them.

"Venice, not only you warped a fandom, but you broke the laws of Physics. That is completely unacceptable," said Doug as if he were a university professor. Pete changed to his Darkhopper suit and formed a Guan Dao on his hands. Doug drew out his sword. Iron Man just aimed his shaped charge at the Sue. Missile pods came out of the battlesuit's back, and the Sue smirked.

"You'll never get me, Anti-Cliché and Mary Sue…."

"Cut it, Sue-tard!" yelled a voice. The three looked behind them and saw a tank with a really big cannon pointed at the Sue. There was a person on the turret on the tank. The name 'Defender Tank' was inscribed on the side of the turret.

"Terry, what are you doing here?" asked Doug, looking at his American brother. The cannon charged up and glowed blue.

"Get behind the tank!" yelled Terry. The three complied as the tank fired a supersonic shell at the Sue, hitting her and going through one section of Stark's factory, through a city avenue, hitting Stephanie Meyer (no offence, just wanted to put some famous name here), and then straight into the ocean. Once the Sue was out of sight, Terry got down from the tank.

"The battlesuit design belonged to the author's friend, and the Protection Society stole them," explained Terry. Doug's eyes widened.

"They infiltrated the world? How?" asked Doug.

"That is what we wanted to know," replied Terry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! The battlesuit was YOUR author's idea?" asked Pete, looking directly at Doug.

"No, it belonged to the author's friend. He has a tendency to create something extremely powerful," replied Terry. Pete turned and stared at Terry.

"Powerful? You're kidding me, right? My lasers bounced off that armour like it was made out of mirrors," stated Pete.

"That's the reason why we brought this piece of technology with us," replied Terry, patting the tank. Then the radio on Terry's pouch crackled. Terry picked it up and listened to it.

"They found the armour but the Sue was gone. And the plans?" asked Terry.

"They've been destroyed before they could be taken. My artificially intelligent computer saved a copy of the designs in my factory's mainframe," said Tony. Terry nodded.

"Sorry, Mr Stark. But we're going to have to take that file away and format the computer. After that, this world will return to normal," said Terry, putting an arm around Tony while walking towards the factory. A large Chinook-like helicopter arrived at the parking lot, and a team of engineers and soldiers came out to fix the damage in the area. The tank drove into the helicopter, and the helicopter took off and disappeared into the horizon. Terry came out from the factory, and approached Pete and Doug.

"Doug, the author's gone bananas over this incident. The Protection Society have just got themselves a war," stated Terry.

"A war?' asked Pete, confirming what he just heard. Doug and Terry nodded.

"So now's like, that army is going to be involved?" asked Pete. He was going to have a heck of a time explaining this on his report.

"We'll keep out of the Society business. But they have tainted the sovereignty of our world, and now we have a common enemy," replied Terry, before disappearing into a flash of light. Doug turned to him and spoke.

"Pete, tell Tash that I won't be in the Library at the moment. Ask her to contact me if there are any upcoming missions for me," said Doug. Pete nodded. Doug also disappeared into a flash of light, and Pete opened a plothole and returned to the Library alone.

* * *

"Doug was called back by his author to hunt down the Protection Society?" asked Tash. She was sitting comfortably on her chair, but her face was serious.

"His brother did mention about breaching the sovereignty of the world and they did steal plans for a battlesuit…" Pete was stopped by the Society Leader.

"A battlesuit? You're saying that the Protection Society is getting more aggressive?" asked Tash.

"They went into the Iron Man fandom and actually built one using Tony Stark, so that kinda explains it," replied Pete. Tash could only stare into blank space, in deep thought. Then she got up and walked around in circles. Pete thought either she was worried about the handful of fandoms Doug's author was about to invade or wondered where her British chocolate went.

"You're dismissed," said Tash as she continued pacing. Pete nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh and Pete," called Tash. "A new agent has joined the Society."

Pete raised an eyebrow before leaving the office. _A new agent at this time?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: Ooo, the plot thickens. The author of Doug has taken interest in the PCMSPS since their infiltration and being a person who doesn't like his privacy invaded, goes out and hunts them down. Future fics may include cameo appearances of the army, but in no way would it serve under the ACMSES. It is just there to hunt the agents, especially after Neb. Cheers.**


End file.
